


and oh it aches (but it feels oddly good to hurt.)

by jemmas_daisies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bisexual Jemma Simmons, Bisexual Skye | Daisy Johnson, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Grant Ward Isn't Hydra, Romantic Friendship, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:00:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: When Skye and Jemma lock eyes in the lab- They both don't know what to think of how they feel about each other. Is it a serious case of the crushies or do they just see each other as best friends?A skimmons season 1 au with a lot of fluff. (Maybe some angst-) based off the song "She" by dodie
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Grant Ward, Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz & Grant Ward, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Melinda May & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Melinda May, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson
Kudos: 14





	1. am i allowed- to look at her like that?

(Skye's POV)

It wasn't long after a mission when Simmons began analysing all of the intel the team has retrieved. The biochemist swiped up on the holotable to see the fact files. "There you are." She spoke to herself- not noticing that Skye was sitting on her desk behind her.

Skye had snuck in behind Simmons, not making a sound but Jemma was normally in her zone here and blocking all background noises. She decided to keep watching Jemma, Skye was honestly very interested in Simmons as a person and didn't know why. 

She'd not been on this team for very long at all but she'd grown especially close with Jemma and Fitz in that short time. All of them having bunks right next to each other.

"Mmmh-" Simmons hummed to herself, swiping through the files and reading the significant ones. Skye laughed, finally getting Jemma to jump out of her science trance. "Skye?! What are you doing here?"

Skye hugged her knees, taking a second to just look at Jemma then shrugging it off to answer the question. "Just bored I guess, AC and May kicked me out of the control room and Ward's napping- have no idea where Fitz is.. So that leaves you."

Jemma smiled a little, looking across from her to see Skye sitting on her desk, like it was an oh so casual thing to do. She never set rules in her lab but probably should.. Her friend was safe for now. "Fitz went to bed- I'm just figuring out what's in these weapons that they've uncovered at the base this morning."

Skye let her legs dangle again, smiling back at Simmons. "Sounds pretty dope- notice how you have a cat screensaver?"   
Jemma looked at the holotable screen, noticing there was in fact a picture of a cat in the background. "I don't remember having it?"

Skye laughed again, "I pranked everyone but felt too nice when it came to yours." She also earned a light chuckle from Jemma.  
"It's awfully cute, I do love cats."

Skye jumped off the desk and walked over to Simmons. "I can change it back before anyone thinks it's unprofessional?- if you want.." Jemma shook her head, "No- I think I'll keep it."

The two just stood there, looking at each other. Skye didn't notice- how Jemma's eyes were a shade of hazel brown right until now. Simmons opened her mouth as if to say something but then just didn't say it.  
"Well- I'll be off.. to bed as well.. probably an early start tomorrow, have a good night Skye!" Jemma chirped, taking off her labcoat and strolling out of the lab.

"Thanks- you too.....sleep good-" Sleep good? What was she on, it was a feeling she'd never really felt before.. Something so strange. Almost like she'd been hit by a swarm of butterflies.

Was she even allowed to look at Simmons like that- and if she did it again would she notice... Did she just like her eyes? Or would she consider the fact that maybe she liked girls..? What was Simmons about to say to her?- Or was she just overthinking?-

Who knew?- certainly not Skye.


	2. could it be wrong?- when she's just so nice to look at.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This book I'm planning on being quite long and updated as regularly as I can! Hope you enjoy reading it.

(Jemma's POV)

After their little awkward incident in the lab, Jemma made her way back to her bunk.  
The walk back seemed a little longer than it usually was- probably because she'd been thinking about what had just happened.

Of course there was the possibility that Skye had just zoned out and focused on her eyes.. but that was highly unlikely and Jemma didn't know how to feel about it.

I mean good friends looked at eachother in that sort of way?- Right? No. That's it. Just no. Jemma couldn't comprehend why Skye would possibly be interested in her like more as a friend because she was well- she was completely and painfully herself

Jemma pushed the small key into the door of her bunk and turned it, slowly walking into the tiny space. She lay on her bed without changing and just looked up at the ceiling- The blank emptiness... It was strange that she couldn't stop thinking about something that was just so small- 

That was the same question she asked herself the following morning, in her head of course she did not need Fitz to hear about her absolute identity crisis.

"Jemma- Are you alright? Did you sleep well?" Her confused lab partner asks, she must've been staring at the wall again.  
"I slept just fine Fitz, just thinking."

Fitz looked even more confused. "Is it thinking about the mission from yesterday?- the one you didn't even go on?-" Jemma gritted her teeth and shook her head.

"Come on then, we've known each other since we were 16- and I'm exactly 23 days older than you so I have the right to know why you're not acting yourself." Fitz put his hands on his hips in a typical 'Fitz fashion.'

Just as Jemma opened her mouth, Coulson, strolled into the lab. Both of the young scientists turned their heads right around. "Good morning Sir-"

Coulson nodded, "Meeting in ten, don't be late- mission stuff." He then walked back out and into the main compartment of the bus.

"Well Fitz- we better gather our research and go?-" Jemma sighed.  
Fitz nodded, picking pieces of loose paper off the floor. 

"But Jemma- You'd tell me.. If anything was bothering you.. right?" He finally asked, scratching the back of his neck. Jemma smiled, "Of course I would."

Would she though? Would she really tell Fitz who was like a brother to her more than a best friend about possibly having the crushies for someone on their team. 

It just sort of hurt- because Jemma just found her teammate so nice to look at.


End file.
